


It's a terrible love

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [19]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, post 319
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "Kelly kicked you out," Amy said, smiling.





	It's a terrible love

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered, title from the national's terrible love.

Amy was a little drunk since she'd had two more beers when she got home since she was never getting a raise. So she didn't initially hear the soft knocking on the door. But then she pushed herself off the couch and closed her robe, cinching the tie on her waist. She opened the door and found Jonah. 

"Hey," Amy said, tentatively. 

"Hey, guess what? You won't guess, because you wouldn't think of it, just like I completely forgot. But um, Kelly and I had plans tonight. None of which I actually got to," he said. He looked pretty bummed.

"She kicked you out," Amy said, smiling.

"We kicked me out, it was sort of mutual," Jonah said. "It was really unpleasant, but you know, I was owning up to what I did, I was ready to admit that I, you know, no. She kicked me out. I got home and she had packed up most of my stuff. As soon as I said I was with you she threw all of it on the lawn."

"Is it in your car?"

"She kept all the furniture I brought to the apartment," Jonah said. "So yeah, all I have are clothes, books, dvds, my computer, some pictures. Three mugs Kelly hated. Pictures of my family. My french press. She hates french press coffee. And me."

"So you came here," Amy said.

"Garrett said a lot of things when I moved out about how stupid I was being because I didn't really love Kelly and I feel like going back there would involve a lot of verbal abuse, which I've had already this evening. And it was your fault," Jonah said. "Mostly my fault. It wasn't your fault."

Amy was drunk, she could admit that. Which is exactly why she said, "There's a guest room in the basement. I was kind of thinking about subletting. Since I will never get a raise."

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm pretty drunk. Act quickly," Amy said, as she walked back to the couch. She watched a little bit of an actual Kardashian show which she had never done before. You run over your boss with a golf cart, it was time to try new things. 

Jonah walked in with a few bags. He said, "Basement is that way?"

Amy nodded. She followed him downstairs. "You have to pull out the bed from the couch," she said.

"This place is totally ready to sublet," Jonah said. "I mean, you've got a couch. And that TV is only, what, 15 years old? And nothing else."

"Emma made me get the internet back. So there's wifi. And I made Adam tell me the password so I could change it. It's capital S, zero, lowercase s, the at symbol, capital R, capital O, capital X," Amy said. 

"Sosa Rocks?" Jonah grinned at her. 

"It's totally true," Amy said. 

"But you're still Amy Dubanowski," Jonah said.

"Yeah, I decided to change it back. But it's a lot of work," Amy said. She sighed. "If you're so rich, why do you work at Cloud 9? Why don't you just pay my mortgage?"

Jonah had pulled out the bed and was putting a blanket that he owned on the bed. He said, "I was raised rich. My parents cut me off when I left business school. Not completely, but enough. I can afford to get my own place, but I can't pay your mortgage. I would if I could."

"No wonder Kelly threw you out," Amy said. "You should not be offering to pay my mortgage when you're dating someone."

"I'm not dating someone," Jonah said. "I owe Kelly three months' rent, though. I'll have to ask Mom for that."

"Will she give it to you? Could you ask her about my mortgage?"

"How bad is your mortgage?" Jonah got up and stood near her. He was sort of looming over her. 

"It's not great," Amy said. "Adam is barely pulling his weight and it's so fucking frustrating. He's always late with his half. And then he complains about how he has to pay rent at his place and his part of the mortgage. And then I say, hey, your name is on the mortgage. And I don't say when you were unemployed, which is a long period of time, I was paying the whole mortgage. So fuck him, you know?" She sniffled a little. She was way too close to crying.

Out of nowhere, Jonah was hugging her. It was like when he was helping her golf. Except warmer and closer and he smelled less of beer.

She leaned in to it. She loved him so much. She stepped back. "Anyway. We'll figure it out in the morning. You need to pay me rent, too."

She slept like a rock. She wasn't even hungover. She put on her dowdiest pajamas and went downstairs. It smelled like coffee and maybe waffles? Jonah was not in his dowdiest pajamas, he was in an undershirt and sweatpants. Maybe those were his dowdiest pajamas. There was a mug of coffee on the dining table and a whole place setting. She imagined him going through her drawers to find placemats. She found she didn't really care. "What are you making me? Also, feeding me is not rent payment."

"I know," Jonah said. "But I can't stay here, it would hurt Kelly's feelings a lot, and I really can't take the whole store knowing I was living here. But I can pay for the night. I'll look up with AirBnB rates."

"That sounds efficient," Amy said. She sipped the coffee. It was good. She didn't want to him to start telling her about how great french press coffee was. 

She went to work, Jonah had the day off. When she got home, Jonah was gone and there was an envelope with cash on her bed. On the outside of the envelope, he'd written, "please get paypal. Venmo. Zelle. Any one of them." 

She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes. She could remember Jonah with his arms around her, she could picture everything. She loved that. 

And Jonah was single.


End file.
